Many types of application programs, like presentation application programs for instance, allow users to modify different properties of shapes, text, and other objects contained in a document. For instance, modification of these properties might allow a user to customize the color of a shape, the type of border that is applied to the shape, or the manner in which the shape is cropped. Some application programs even allow multiple properties to be specified and grouped together to form a theme. The properties specified in the theme can then be applied to all of the objects in a document together in order to change properties of the objects in a consistent way and to create a coherent visual appearance across all of the objects in the document.
While many application programs allow themes to be applied to text and shapes, for instance, these application programs typically do not allow themes to be applied to videos. In order to create a document in which a video and other document objects have consistent visual properties, a user must typically utilize a dedicated video editing program to modify the desired properties of a video by applying effects to the video and to pre-render the video. Once the video has been pre-rendered with the desired effects, the video can be embedded into the document that is being created. If the video is unsatisfactory for some reason, this process must be repeated until a satisfactory result is achieved. Because a dedicated video editing program must be utilized to pre-render the desired video effects, creation of a document that includes a video and other objects to which one or more properties are to be applied can be a frustrating and time consuming process.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.